Nobody Left to Run With Anymore
by SaL
Summary: This is of a sad little fic. In which a certain somebody returns from a certain somewhere to find that everybody is gone


Nobody Left to Run With Anymore

By SaL

A/N: This is kind of a sad little fic. In which a certain somebody returns from a certain somewhere to find that everybody is gone

As I stepped on the platform from the train, I had two things on my mind Sarah, and a place to stay.  Sarah was the most beautiful, sweetest girl I have ever met. The moment I first saw her she took my breath away.  I gave her my heart, I would have done anything for her, but I couldn't stay, I just couldn't stay. I would have taken her with me, but she had a family and, and, and it just wasn't fair to take her away. 

I thought of my friends, and hoped they were still around.  I wrote them a lot especially Sarah but she never replied.  I desperately needed a place to stay though I could afford a hotel room; I had decided to save my money for something more important.  Now I really needed a place to stay and I didn't exactly have relatives, or an actual home in New York so I just walked along the streets of Manhattan.  I couldn't just show up at Sarah's house with my bags, say, "I'm back, please won't you forgive me?" then she would her throw her arms around me and everything would be back to normal.  Though I would love nothing more than to have that happen, it won't because life isn't perfect, and I of all people should know that.

So here I find myself a year later standing in front of the newsboys lodging house, hoping there would be a spare bunk with my name on it.  As I entered I spotted Kloppman drowned in his usual mess of papers not even bothering to look up. "Ahem." I coughed trying to gain the man's attention.  Finally he looked up and stared at me blankly. "Can I help you young man?"  

"Well, yes I was wondering if I could stay here in the lodging house."

" Well it just so happens that I have a few spare bunks. You sign this book every night so I know who owes me what got it? Now I'm gonna need your name." 

"You really don't recognize me do you Kloppman?"

"Should I?"

" It's me Kloppman, Jack. Jack Kelly, but me friends call me Cowboy."  I said with a smirk as I saw the old man's eyes widen in shock and a smile spread across his face.  " It's good ta see ya again Cowboy! Look at you all suited up and talking like Davy used to!"

My smile was suddenly erased at the mention of my best friend, in the past tenths. "What do you mean used to?" 

" Lets get you settled in first, questions later."  Something had happened, something bad.  Why won't he tell me? It can't be that bad can it? I thought as we entered the bunkroom.  I followed Kloppman to my old bunk that appeared to be the same as when I left it.  I smiled at the sign tacked to the bed post written in Mush's messy handwriting, it read; Here laid Jack Kelly, da Cowboy. Leada of da Manhatten Newsies an' da greatest one at dat.  Looking over at Mush's bunk I froze, those weren't his things. Then glancing around the entire room I noticed that none of these bunks belonged to my friends.  " What happened Kloppman! Where are they! Where are my friends?"  The man looked upon me with solemn eyes as he sat down on a chair and motioned for me to do the same.  "I hate to be the one to tell you this but their gone, all of them, even Sarah" With those words my heart stopped.  No, not Sarah she couldn't be gone, she just, well she couldn't. 

"Even Sarah?" I asked dumbstruck. Kloppman sighed and I could tell it was going to be a long story.  "Sarah." he began. "Well she was devastated after you left, they all were, but no one more than Sarah.  David did all he could for her. He kept promising you'd come back and he tried to get her to return your letters he even offered to take her down there, but she just wouldn't do it.  Then the day came that changed David's life forever, it was the day he his found his sister dead.  They say she died from a broken heart."

"…… Was, was he mad at me?"

"David? No, he was, well he seemed lost. He just kept thinking he could have done something to help her. He claimed got over it, but we all knew he was trying to be strong for his family.  They just seemed to have fallen apart.  Anyway David had become leader after you were gone and Racetrack was his second.  Life was pretty much normal for them until the Delancey's decided to run New York.  The two formed a gang, the Jets they started making trouble on the streets claiming it was their domain.  Spot and David wouldn't stand for it so they united the newsboys into a gang called the Aces; the name as you can guess was developed by Race.  Race also began to call David the King of Hearts, it started as a joke between the two about David's new girl Mouse, then the name just stuck."

" Is she the same Mouse that Mush saved all those years ago?"

" The one and only."

" Well how is she?"

" The Jets got to her because in one of their rumbles David and Spot killed Morris.  Well they nearly had to kill David to get to her; he became quite the fighter after the incident with Sarah before you left.  Well, the two gangs had been fighting for months, but when they took Mouse and Hope (a/n: Spot's girl) hostage it was the last straw.  David and Spot had one last rumble with the Jets; it decided the fate of all.  Mush, Racetrack, Kid Blink and Swifty were killed trying to rescue the girls.  The Aces took out more than half of the Jets rescuing the girls, but as they made their getaway Oscar pulled out a gun and tried to shoot Mouse. Instead he hit David who was protecting his girl. Unfortunately the bullet went straight through his heart and into Mouse's killing both instantly.  I still remember the look on Les's face when he buried his brother. The poor kid was devastated as he placed his favorite wooden sword (that David had made for him) atop Davy in the coffin giving him a princely image.  After the funerals the rest of the Newsies split some traveled together some alone but none bothered to keep in touch due to painful memories.  I can tell you however, that Spot and Hope got married and took Les with them to Santa Fe. They still come down and visit from time to time."

I didn't know what to say. My friends my closest, dearest friends, my family had fallen apart all because of me.  It had been a while since Kloppman had ended the story and answered all of my questions as I now find myself in the cemetery gazing at the graves of my friends and my love. I feel like a rotten friend, they believed in me and I left them.  I let them down; I ruined their lives, yet none of them hated me for it, none of them blamed me at all not even Sarah had.  It would have been easier if I knew they hated me for everything that happened to them, but they didn't and I may never know why.  Well maybe this letter David left with Kloppman for me if he weren't in the city when I returned will shed some light on the situation. 

Dear Jack,

     I knew you'd come back Cowboy and I'd just like to apologize for not telling you about Sarah.  I just didn't have the heart to do it.  Well you must have heard about our gang by now, it's funny how quickly things, people can change in a year.  We missed you but we understood that Santa Fe was your dream and we weren't about to deprive you of that because you had already given up so much for us already.  We don't hate you Jack, none of this was your fault so don't go blaming yourself.  You remember Mouse right? Well November 8th is our anniversary and I'm gonna ask her to marry me.  So when you get this we'll hopefully be married so don't be afraid to come and visit. I'm glad your back Jack, I'm sorry I'm not here to greet you in person. 

                                                                                                Your friend,

                                                                                                            David

                                                                                                  the King of Hearts  

P.s.  Visit soon. Don't worry I don't hate you, none of us do.

Tears slipped down my cheeks as I finished reading his letter.  I looked upon his grave and cried harder as I noticed that he died on November 8th and never got the chance to ask her.  "We're in the same boat my friend we both lost the love of our lives before we ever got the chance to prove to them how deeply we love them."  I placed the small velvet box I had been holding on Sarah's grave.  This had been the reason I couldn't stay in an expensive hotel, this had been why I went to the lodging house, this was the reason I came back.  "I love you so much Sarah, I'm sorry I left I'm sorry I killed you.  I just needed a faster way to earn money for a while so I could get you this. I never meant to hurt you, any of you I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me because I'm not sure I can forgive myself.  Goodbye everyone I love all of you, you were my family and I never should have left."  With those final words I was gone, leaving the small velvet box holding the shining Tiffany's diamond engagement ring inside.  "Damned Santa Fe!" I cried running in search of Oscar Delancey.

~ Fin ~

A/N: Review if you want a sequel! I need 7 reviews before I post it so get typing! 

I'm gonna  try to finish my Davey story soon so any of you who are fans of 

All the Pain Money can Buy I'm sorry it isn't updated yet I've been busy with school, art club, marching band and other stuff.  Oh and I'm gonna get my permit soon do da do da… Ok I'm scaring you now so I'm just gonna finish my homework, K!

                                                                                                                        ~SaL


End file.
